memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Asking Cole for help
(Earth orbit) The Condor class raider is in orbit around Earth. (New Zealand Penal Settlement) Both John and Typhuss transport down as the Warden walks to greet them. Captain, Admiral welcome to the penal settlement I assume you're here to speak to Mr. Turner the Warden says as he looks at them. Yeah we are John says as he looks at the Warden. Typhuss doesn't say anything. I'll show you to his cell but I must ask that you leave your phasers here they'll be returned to you when you're done with the prisoner the Warden says as he looks at both John and Typhuss. All right John says as he takes his phaser in its holster out from his jacket pocket and puts it on the table. Admiral the Warden says as he looks at Typhuss. Fine, but this is a bad idea says Typhuss as he takes his phaser out of the holster and puts it on the table. We need his help if we're gonna locate the shooter Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Cole is the last man on this planet that I would not ask for help from him says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss we need his experience in the underground district if we're gonna have any hope of bring this shooter to justice John says as he looks at Typhuss as there walking to Cole's cell. Well, Well if its not the two that put me in this hell hole Cole says as he is sitting on the cot and then walks towards the force field facing both Typhuss and John. Well, well its the son of a bitch who killed my sister and the son of a bitch who worked for the Xindi during the war says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. What do you two losers want Cole says as he looks at both John and Typhuss. Someone attacked Typhuss on Bajor no DNA traces were found at the shooter's position and they were using a TR-116 rifle with a tritanium bullet, that pierced her through the chest nearly hit her heart John says as he looks at Cole. Ah, a TR-116 rifle, I've never heard of those rifles Cole says as he looks at John. Bull Cole I know you had your hands on a few before you killed Prue three years ago so I'll tell you now where did you get this one from anyway John says as he looks at Cole. I went to sector 225 outside Federation space and bought one off the black market but seeing how your Starfleet isn't worth staying out of the smugglers way I lost that one and never saw it again Cole says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Thanks Cole but we can't get in without them contacting the Cardassians because both me and Typhuss aren't on the Cardassian's Christmas list John says as he looks at Cole. You want me to help you then let me out of this damn cell Cole says as he looks at them. Not happening Cole John says as he looks at him. Then guess I'll see you in hell then Cole says as he walks back to his cot. Damn it Typhuss its time you put your pride aside and trust me man please how would you feel if it was Prue who was shot and Cole was the only one that was at the space station instead of your aunt Reba John says as he looks at Typhuss. Cole doesn't give a damn and he only wants to get out of his cell says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Kingston is in orbit we beam up from this cell into another one John says as he whispers to Typhuss about what he has planned. Fine says Typhuss as he whispers to John. Deal Cole just let us see if your quarters are ready for you John says as he looks at Cole. He nods at John. Tyson to Kingston one to beam to deck 4 section A-1 Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss then at Cole. Aye, sir energizing now Commander Mitchell says over Tyson's combadge. Cole is instancely beamed up with the Asgard transport beam. (USS Kingston deck 4, section A-1) Cole beams into the room and looks at the place and figures out that he's been beamed into another cell. DAMN IT Cole shouts as he's frustrated about this turn of events. (Surface) Captain we got him Commander Mitchell says over the combadge. Good Commander now two to beam directly to the bridge and when we're aboard set course for the outer edge of Federation space, warp 9 Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are beamed up. (Space) The Kingston and the Intrepid both get information and both vessels jumped to warp speed. (Deck 6, armory) Both Typhuss and John walk into the room and take out their phasers and tricorders and then takes their jackets off. I hate this damn uniform who design these things anyway Captain Tyson says as he's adjusting the neck collar of his uniform. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. But these are a step up from the 2350-2365 uniform designs John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, they are says Typhuss as he looks at John. Next step is heading to the outskirts of Federation space John says as he looks at Typhuss. Right says Typhuss as he looks at John. They left the room. (Main bridge) Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira walk onto the bridge. Sir we're approaching the sector its littered with smugglers Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Tyson as he sits in the Captain's chair. Typhuss walks next to the commander chair. So what do we do now? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. We pick a ship that matches the signature of the bullet and we got the ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Commander Mitchell, how many smuggler ships are out there? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. 1,256 ships but picking up an signature that matches the TR-116 that went missing sir Commander Mitchell says as she turn to Typhuss. What ship is it coming from? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Bearing 223 mark 767 Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks over her shoulder at Admiral Kira.